Stolen
by Sailor Rising
Summary: She was already infuriatingly wonderous as a human. Isabella Swan – a young woman who captured the minds of many. Human, vampire, werewolf – it didn't matter much, so long as they had the opportunity to meet her. Aro had fallen victim, and it wasn't often you found him consumed with anything other than the thoughts of the child residing in Forks, Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so before I get started, I wanted to make a couple of notes. One, this is my first Twilight fic ever – so, since I'm in a new community on this site, I wanted to say that I don't require things to be accurate in my stories. If you notice a mistake, it's most likely on purpose. **

**Another thing – I haven't read the books since they were released, what, fifteen or so years ago? I've forgotten a few things, I'm sure, so I'm currently re-reading them. I'm only mentioning this because if, by chance, I add something that has already occurred in the books, while thinking it is original, it's a complete mistake that I will own up to. I was eight when I first got into this series, so it's been a while. **

**Alright, I think that's it. Let's begin.**

* * *

_She was already infuriatingly wonderous as a human. Isabella Swan – a young woman who captured the minds of many. Human, vampire, werewolf – it didn't matter much, so long as they had the opportunity to meet her. Aro had fallen victim, and it wasn't often you found him consumed with anything other than the thoughts of the child residing in Forks, Washington. _

_He remembered her scent, and the feel of her skin as he attempted to read her past and present. His quarters often filled with shrill laughter when his mind wandered towards her gifts, and what they hold for her as an immortal. She was unlike anything he had ever experienced. _

_Aro wanted her. The gifts she held; they were more than even the Cullen's were aware. To have her on his side, fighting and serving beside him and his brothers? Why, she may just be as valuable as Jane, or Alec; perhaps even more, should his expectations prove true. _

_Isabella Swan – she was to become an immortal, of that he was sure. It was as if her soul had been sold, even before her birth, perhaps even conception. He wondered now, had the Cullen's followed through on their promise, and made her an immortal? _

_It would surely be a pity, had they not. Perhaps it was time for a visit? He couldn't decide, no, seeing as Alice would see him coming then, so he would consult with his guard. Should he ask the question, they would understand and make the decision for him, and not even Alice Cullen would see this._

* * *

That morning felt no different than any other. Bella awoke to a familiar sensation – cold, rubbing from her brow to her jaw, so gently that it felt as though she could be imagining it. Perhaps she would have believed as much, had she not known any better.

She raised her lids to look up towards the bronze eyes she knew she would find, her breath catching as his lips met hers. It wasn't until the kiss broke that she realized his eyes weren't bronze at all, but rather they had turned black with thirst.

Oh right, today was the day they were all supposed to hunt. She'd be alone. A sigh escaped her lungs, bringing her relief from the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Being away from her other family brought her immense anxiety, ever since her eighteenth birthday when they had all disappeared.

Bella did her best to trust them, and she certainly didn't allow herself to feel any of this whenever she was near Jasper, if only because that's when her privacy was breeched. Edward may not be able to read her mind, but he could read Jaspers, and Jasper could feel and manipulate her emotions with just a glance.

She didn't want to burden the Cullen's with her insecurities, because the truth was that she did trust them, more than anyone, but she would always have this lingering fear of 'what if'. So many bad things happened when they were away from her. It could be as simple as a car accident, or a slip down the stairs, but it usually involved vampires thirsting for her, apparently delicious smelling, blood.

Edward must have noticed that something was a bit off with her, because he was just watching her. Not in his usual, curious way, but more of a concerned vibration was emanating from his gaze.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned.

Bella tried to look incredulous, shaking her head and moving her lips into a slight frown in an attempt to say 'nothing'.

Of course, he saw through her, she had always been a bad liar. Instead of questioning her further, however, he let out a frustrated breath and smiled towards her.

"I'll figure it out, eventually."

She could only let out a brief laugh, realizing then that while she may be a bad liar, Isabella Swan was fairly good at omitting certain things. Edward still hadn't learned of the dream she had the night before her birthday.

Bella bit her lips as she saw the familiar red cloaks, a fountain, and a clock flash through her mind again. It was frustrating for her, and she certainly didn't want to seem insane, despite the fact that everything she had believed to be myth had proven to be true once she moved to Forks. She could remember the sense of déjà vu as she ran to stop her love from exposing himself, and effectively, ending his existence.

She hadn't paid it much mind then, seeing as it wasn't exactly a priority to wonder where she had seen this all before. A light shiver ran through her spine as she saw the faces of Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Felix run through her mind.

"Cold?" Edward asked gently.

Bella shook her head but moved to make her way out of the bed and towards the closet to gather her supplies for a morning shower.

Then she heard the quiet flush of a toilet, and she groaned. Charlie was awake already. She loved her father, but she also knew Edward, and that he would leave sooner only out of respect.

He seemed to follow her train of thought, for once, and was pulling her back towards his torso, his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt his lips press against her hair, and then her cheek, ending at her jaw. Her breath hitched, and she could feel the smile spreading across his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly by the time lunch arrived. She sat outside with Jessica and Angela, none of them speaking about anything in particular, but mostly just enjoying the warmth the sun brought.

Jessica had been stealing glances at Bella now and then, clearly wanting to ask her something. Bella began to feel slightly annoyed.

"What is it, Jessica?"

The girl, who usually voiced her opinion freely, seemed slightly sheepish. It surprised Bella.

"I was just wondering…" She began, "Why Edward doesn't take you along on the hiking trips?" her voice seemed slightly quiet.

Ah, well, that was a fairly easy question. Jessica and Angela had obviously picked up on how close Bella and Alice were, and nobody could miss the fact the she and Edward were inseparable.

She couldn't, however, tell her the truth. 'Oh yeah, you know, they're all just afraid to be in that feeding frenzy and accidentally turn me into a raisin.'

No, that wouldn't work.

"Carlisle and Esme like to keep it traditional. Just the kids and them." Bella lied. It wasn't exactly a _good_ lie, but who ever thought it would be? Jessica seemed to catch on, but she dropped the subject, not interested enough to dig further.

School seemed to drag by after that, and Bella's classes felt lonely. She had several classes with Alice and Edward, and one with Rosalie, but instead, she was alone. No one dared to sit with her, nor talk to her. She wondered why she was suddenly so unapproachable, despite being the center of attention when she first arrived. Sure, she wasn't the bright and shiny new toy, but she was still interesting, wasn't she?

Then she remembered her depression last year, and she suddenly felt very grateful that no one besides Jessica and Angela cared to be around her. It was still a bit embarrassing, but it was an intense time. She realized she had instinctively shrunk into her chair.

* * *

The final bell rang, and Bella was more than glad to head home. Charlie was working late, and so she figured she'd stop and get herself something for dinner. Then she didn't have to worry about cooking, and she could relax in her pajamas and read, rather than allowing her dad to feel guilty that she hadn't ate and him want to take her to the diner.

That sounded like too much effort for tonight.

She was confused when the windows on the doors that led to the parking lot were dark. It was so sunny earlier. Now it was cloudy. Was that rain she seen falling?

'This _is_ Forks.' She thought.

Bella bit her lip gently, feeling a bit of chapped skin between her teeth. Maybe she didn't feel like stopping for food after all.

As she climbed into her beloved truck, something most may see as a piece of junk but was everything to her, she turned the key in the ignition, bringing the roaring engine to life. The rain began to fall harder, and the wipers had trouble keeping up with the intense downpour.

Her fingers felt as though they were tingling at the tips, and she wondered if they were colder than she originally thought. Her right wrist, the one James had decided to bite, always ran a few degrees colder than the rest of her body, but she had never noticed a tingling as it was exposed to warmer air.

Brushing it off, she drove out of the parking lot and made her way to the home she shared with the Chief of Police.

There was a blur in her peripheral vision as she pulled into the drive. She wondered if the pack was running through the woods, just checking up on things. They'd let her know if it was important, so she felt little more than slight curiosity.

Her foot slipped slightly as she stepped out of the truck, and she pulled a muscle in her leg, but the pain was only dull and nothing serious, thankfully. She didn't need a lecture on being more careful.

The rain was pouring more intensely now, if at all possible, and Bella hurried under the eave with her keys, unlocking the door and running inside.

"Hello, Isabella." A familiar voice said.

Bella froze in her spot. This couldn't be happening – it had to be her imagination. Of all days for this particular visit, it had to be one where the Cullen's were hunting.

She briefly thought of the pack, but realized it was probably just the guard protecting the perimeter. The pack would have no idea, and it's not like Jake had been coming around lately.

How hadn't Alice seen this coming? It really couldn't have been a last-minute decision, seeing as they had come from Volterra, Italy.

She turned to face the voice, and saw Aro smiling widely, his red eyes blazing. The fire within only dulling at seeing her own eyes, which remained brown and human. Within seconds, it was replaced by a new fire – one that turned the eyes black and cold.

* * *

"Stop!" Alice yelled.

Edward froze, his undead heart falling into the pit of his stomach. The vision was playing repeatedly in Alice's mind. He could see Aro through Bella's eyes. He could hear her heart beating fiercely, sounding as though it would go out of rhythm and stop at any moment.

Esme and Carlisle quickly ran from the mountain they had been climbing, fueled by the terror in their daughter's voice.

Emmett ran with Edward, realizing that something had to be wrong with the little human they all cared for. Well, mostly. Rosalie was debatable, but he knew she would never allow any harm to actually come to her, if only for Edward's sake.

The petite woman quickly explained her vision as they all ran, heading back towards Forks. She was growing increasingly frustrated at the fact that she had not seen this sooner. It was times like this that she wondered why she had visions at all, if she couldn't use them how and when she needed to.

After a while of running at top speed, they all stopped at the border of Bella's land. The guard was gone, and Bella's scent was dim.

Quickly, Alice attempted to search the future. She couldn't see Aro, nor Bella, but she could see Jane and Alec at their home. She instructed the rest of her family where to run, and they all set off again.

Edward, being the fastest, along with being able to see Alice's visions as they happened, arrived first. Growls escaped his chest as he came face to face with the red-eyed child. She merely smiled in amusement.

Emmett arrived next, standing in a crouched position, ready to defend his family with his life.

Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, along with Esme and Carlisle, arrived together.

"We told you, the Volturi doesn't offer second chances." The bell-like voice of Jane spoke. "Caius was most interested to learn of your broken promises."

All of the children, Rosalie included, snarled in response. Esme looked broken-hearted, and Carlisle attempted to remain calm.

"Where is she? We have the date set." He explained.

Jane's eyes snapped towards him, and you could almost see a brief hesitation in his stature, fearing the pain they could bring. "She is no longer your concern."

Edward lunged at the girl, who snapped her eyes back to him, causing him to fall to the ground and scream in agony. She smiled as he shook. Esme looked distraught, both for her adopted son and the girl he loved – the one who had brought him happiness.

"Please." She begged. "Allow us to see her."

Alec stepped forward this time, allowing his sister to remain focused on Edward. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus have set claim to her at this time."

A loud snarl brought Jane out of her concentration. Rosalie stepped forward, her steps slow and dangerous. "She belongs to no one!" She yelled. Her anger grew as her mind registered that Bella no longer had a choice in this matter. They all pretended that she did, and perhaps that made it easier for everyone, but she didn't. The Volturi had decided that when she went to Italy and saved Edward.

Now, there was no false belief that it was her decision. She had been stolen away from her protectors – her family, and God knows what was going to happen to her now.

There was suddenly a shrill laugh, followed by light footsteps and a wicked grin, as Aro came out from the home, causing both Jane and Alec to make way for their master.


	2. Chapter 2

_There was suddenly a shrill laugh, followed by light footsteps and a wicked grin, as Aro came out from the home, causing both Jane and Alec to make way for their master._

* * *

"I knew it were not your intention Edward, did I not?" Aro said amusedly, dramatically pointing his finger towards the man on the ground before clapping his hands. "Ah, well, it turns out to work wonderfully well, doesn't it?"

Edward looked up at Aro, regaining his strength after the trauma Jane had caused. "I'll kill you."

The older man sighed, relishing in the knowledge the Cullen's did not possess. He began to retreat into the home, signaling his two most prized possessions to follow, and they did, without hesitation.

"Allow me to explain." Aro said, not bothering to raise his voice, as he knew the family outside could clearly hear him.

Alice and Edward were the first to enter the home, both listening for the sound they most desperately needed to hear. Bella's heartbeat. Aro seemed to guess, waving them off easily. "She's alive, for the time being." He explained. "She has some teachings to undergo before her change."

The ancient vampire motioned towards the couch, telling the coven to sit, as Jane and Alec never broke their gaze.

"I suppose you wonder _why_ this works out so well." He smiled as they sat. "As you know, Bella is gifted. What you don't know, however, is just how gifted she is."

The Cullen's sat still, waiting for Aro to continue, the only one daring to interrupt was Carlisle, as words seemed to threaten to escape his throat.

"During our last visit, I intended to kill her had her transformation not taken place, but then something caused me to wonder." He allowed his eyes to reach every member of the clan, watching them slowly, and with little interest in them, but rather the human hidden just far enough. "How does she evade all of our gifts? A mere human?"

He rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I remember once, decades ago, reading of a legend of a child, to be born to human parents, but not being exactly human herself." Aro made sure his words were reaching each vampire in the room before continuing, noting Edward's anguished eyes. "She would be like us. A soulless creature, who had no place in the universe." Then Aro sighed. "I assumed the legend to be just that, a legend. I did not understand how such a thing was possible."

Edward growled, causing Aro to find new excitement. "Yes! Isn't it wonderful, Edward?"

Carlisle spoke up then. "She is not soulless." He growled. "Where is she, Aro?"

Slightly disappointed, Aro looked to his friend. "She is safe, if not slightly out of sorts." He widened his eyes. "After all, how do you expect me to manage to get her all the miles to Volterra with her fighting me every step of the way?" It was like it was the most easily answered question in the world. "It's not as though I can utilize certain gifts."

Everyone knew he could have gotten her to Volterra, easily restraining her, it was just the convenience of not having to do so that appealed to him.

"So, Edward, being so afraid of damaging her soul that you refused to follow simple instructions, and yet it was useless." He smirked, digging his words as deeply as he could. "She was already a monster. Something assumed to be fiction, even to us." He gestured towards himself, along with Jane and Alec.

Aro once again looked towards Carlisle, who was allowing his annoyance to be clear. "Ah, Carlisle, I did not mean to offend you, brother."

The blonde man lifted his chin, portraying confidence he wasn't sure he felt. "I'll change her tonight." He promised. "Just please, Aro, give her back to us."

The mentioned man held his hand out in front of Jane, who clearly had been ready to unleash her own power. "It's too late. I'm afraid her gifts will be far too useful to the cause."

It was then that there was a loud screaming within the woods that surrounded the Cullen's home. Every vampire in the residence rushed towards it, preparing to fight for what they wanted, or needed.

* * *

Bella had awoken with a blinding headache. She attempted to remember what had happened when she arrived at home.

Aro. He had found her, and she wasn't changed. Their end of the bargain, and it had not been met. She remembered a smile, along with a slight touch to her cheek before it went black as he slammed her head into Charlie's front door.

She looked around at the darkness surrounding her. There was a crunch as she adjusted her body, and she realized she lay on the ground, apparently surrounded by trees and leaves.

A groan escaped her throat as the girl attempted to sit herself upright, followed by a spinning in her head. The feeling reminding her of her slightly terrifying experience when her mother drug her onto the teacups at Walt Disney World.

Then she heard a footstep come towards her, and she gasped. In a feeble attempt to defend herself, she looked around and felt the ground. A strong hand grasped hers, and she was lifted.

If she had to guess, it was Felix who held her now, judging by the way her feet dangled, unable to touch the ground.

She attempted to relax; she really did. In all seriousness, she knew there was absolutely nothing she could do about the vampire holding her hostage. Bella kicked anyway. She screamed, only to scream again as she felt her body collide with the ground. How was she not dead?

Oh right, the cat and the mouse. He knew how to play with his prey.

Within minutes, she was surrounded by vampires. Edward, Alice, Esme, and Emmett making themselves known.

She must have been bleeding, because she briefly heard Carlisle shoo Jasper away. Then she was up, and she felt hands against her head, daring her to annoy them further.

Alice screamed, and Edward growled ferociously. I had never heard him this angry, not even when James had attacked. Then they were silent, and fear overtook my body.

"Take her, Felix." Aro commanded, watching Alec as he stole everything from the Cullen's.

* * *

Alice watched on carefully through the night. Bella's head was bleeding, and she was sure she was concussed. She didn't have to study medicine like Carlisle, or Edward, or Rosalie to know that. She felt disgusted, the vision of her being a Cullen was completely gone. It wasn't even a blur for her, just a black hole of impossibility.

It was then that she noticed a new future for Bella. One that she could never imagine her living, or even existing, through. What she was doomed to endure in Volterra was something completely revolting. In all of her years, and through learning of her past at the asylum, where she had been lobotomized and hunted by James, she could never imagine something so evil.

Then there she was. Red eyes, pale skin, and plump lips. Her face seemed tortured, and she didn't seem to recognize anything of herself.

She heard Edward growl, and when she came out of her vision, she realized her sight was fading. She couldn't smell anything, and she couldn't hear anything. It was a void of blackness.

Alec.

He was using his gift to immobilize them, so they could escape with her best friend – her sister.

A sob threatened to escape her chest, but she couldn't let it. If she broke now, they could never change the future and rescue Bella.

Edward was the one who was going to break, and they all needed to put him back together as fast as they could. Before they decided to change her, or before she forgot her life.

* * *

Returning home was an interesting endeavor. Bella couldn't travel within the water, unlike her company; therefore, it was decided they would take a leisurely cruise. It would be much slower than they were used to, and far less intriguing, but it was necessary.

The girl sat within one of the rooms for the duration of the trip, not a word mumbled through her teeth.

She peeled at her lips, and they appeared red and raw – the new, immature skin, born too soon. It seemed to be a nervous habit of hers. Oh, if only she knew of the wonders she would experience.

Aro sat within a chair, watching her every move. Yes, he could have allowed Felix to keep an eye on their new pet, but where was the fun in that? No, he was glad to do it. In fact, he had been waiting for this very moment for a long while.

"Isabella…" He called. The girl cringed closer within herself, her legs crossing and her head dipping. There was a slight tremble in her hands, he noted. "I'm so glad to have you in our ranks."

She didn't move, her still posture reminding him of the creatures they were. It was surprising to see a human have such control. Then again, she wasn't truly human, was she?

"I'm speaking to you, my young friend." Aro explained, somewhat firm, the charm remaining in his voice.

There was a quick glance from Bella, and his wicked smile returned.

"I'm not." She spoke quickly.

He nodded, his long hair moving to the front of his shoulders. "You're not what, Isabella? Be clear."

A small scoff, followed by a shallow breath in, reached him. "I'm not glad to be here."

Aro couldn't help but to frown at this information, his eyes narrowing towards the girl, who shrunk even closer to herself – a task that seemed impossible.

"You will be." He explained, simply. "I suppose your lessons should begin sooner, rather than later."

This brought her out of her shell, a look of terror in her eyes. "Lessons?"

The man nodded, his lips barely moving, whispering something that Bella's ears could not hear. Then Felix entered the room, looking more menacing than she could ever remember him seeming.

"You see, I could never expect your loyalty to lie with us, not while the Cullen's exist." Aro explained. "However, that would be a waste of life and gifts." Bella cringed at the images plaguing her mind, not missing how he emphasized 'gifts'.

He stood, seeming to float towards where she sat. "And so, you must learn to forget them."

'That isn't possible.' Bella thought to herself. Aro smiled wickedly, seeming to follow the light in her eyes, the one that showed defiance.

"You'd be amazed, young one, by what can be forgotten of your old life." He nodded towards Felix, who moved to grab Bella by the arm. "All it takes is a little training before the venom takes over."

In the floors above, Jane smiled as she heard the shriek from below. She never did care for the girl, and now that she must spend eternity with her, she was glad to listen to her suffer.

* * *

Caius and Marcus looked up from their history texts as they heard approaching footfalls, along with a heartbeat.

The scent was amazingly sweet, bringing the burning in their throats to the front of their minds. Their thirst was well controlled, if not trying at times. Marcus, who was more readily embracing the end that would never come, rarely found himself drinking for anything other than necessity. The scent of Isabella Swan was one that awoke the monster within.

Doors opened widely, and Aro came in clapping his cold hands. Felix followed, still holding Bella by her now-bruised arm.

The two vampires sitting on their thrones quickly noted the blood that had dried in her hair, along with the newer blood that had been drying in her nose.

"Is this truly necessary, Aro?" Marcus asked, tiredly, receiving a small glare from Caius.

The blonde-haired man narrowed his eyes towards the human girl. "Laws were broken, and I'd say her punishment be more severe. Along with the Cullen's."

"Brothers, brothers." Aro interjected, his smile never wavering. "Let us give Bella a proper welcome."

Marcus stood then, walking slowly towards the new arrival. "Welcome, young Bella." He said, lifting her free hand towards his lips. "Forgive Caius."

The man remained on his throne, refusing to show any sort of respect. He was to be respected, not her. His cold eyes were threatening, his lips pursed.

Bella, who was having difficulty retrieving air through her swollen nasal passages, attempted to pull back from Marcus' more polite hold. She hadn't meant it out of disrespect, but more out of fear and anxiety. Felix tightened his grip on her arm in response, the bones feeling as though they'd snap at any moment. The coldness she felt running down the limb caused her to believe he was slightly cutting off her circulation.

'Great. They're going to take my arm away from me, too.' She thought, sarcastically.

Heidi entered the room then, awaiting the confirmation that she knew was coming. Aro, Jane, Alec, and Felix would be wanting a meal after their travels.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Heidi." Aro smiled, and then she was gone.

* * *

Alice sat on Esme's kitchen counter, being careful not to cross her legs, as she often did, habitually. She searched the future, hoping to find something on Bella and her current state of being.

Edward sat close by, though he wasn't being as careful to respect his surroundings – his fury was far too great. It had been days since his mate had been taken, and the pain was immense. Had his adopted parents allowed him, he would have already been in Volterra, fighting to bring her home.

Apparently, however, they needed a plan of action. It wasn't smart to just run into the Volturi's home, figurative guns blazing.

His thoughts where replaced then, not by any of his own, but by a vision from the young girl sitting near him.

_Bella stood near Marcus as people were led into the throne room, her face filled with terror. There was a small boy, no older than five, skipping with excitement for the old castle-like building. _

_Her nose was swollen, a bruise beginning to form around the edges. _

_Jane stood behind the door; her eyes wild with excitement as her hiding place was exposed when the doors shut. She made brief eye contact with Bella, and then returned her attention to the child, who fell to the floor as his body contorted in inhuman ways. _

_The human girl screamed, her hands covering her eyes in a pathetic attempt to shield herself from the violence. _

_It was then that Aro made his move, attacking what could only be assumed to be the boys' mother. He sunk his teeth into her neck, and she screamed as the venom attacked every cell and nerve fiber. Then her eyes were empty and lifeless. _

Alice was wracked with sobs. While it was upsetting to see things happen to humans, she was fairly desensitized. It was Bella being witness that had upset her. It could not even compare to the moment the screams could be heard as they made their escape from Volterra.

Jane was acting to traumatize the girl, not to enjoy herself; however, the enjoyment that filled her face was clear.

Edward, on the other hand, sat eerily still. Carlisle and Esme, along with Rosalie and the boys, had entered the kitchen, not knowing the terror they should all feel.

Aro was going to destroy her, leaving only a cold shell of a being in her place.


End file.
